


A Christmas Together

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Shance fics [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is fluff, they cook, they decorate, they shop, well...they try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: Shiro and Lance are finally together for Christmas.





	A Christmas Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotjellyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/gifts).



> Hey, Roro! I was your pinch hitter for the Shance Secret Santa event! I hope you enjoy this. <3

Lance stood back and looked at the quarters he shared with Shiro.  It was bare, except for the knickknacks Lance kept picking up traveling the universe, and pictures smattered against the walls.  He cocked out his hip as he tapped his chin in thought. It was the holiday season now; Thanksgiving had come and gone and now it was a week until Christmas.  But, there was a slight problem.

“Takashi?” he called out.  “Where are our decorations?”

Shiro’s head popped out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging from his mouth.  “Waah decoahuns?”

Lance chuckled.  “I brought a bunch of decorations from my place when I moved in, remember?  For the holidays! Where did we put them?”

Shiro went back to quickly finish brushing his teeth.  “Um...In the back of the guest room closet, I think?”

Lance hummed.  “No, I emptied both closets.  Nothing in there but clothes.”

“In the storage unit?”

Lance’s eyes widened.   “We have a storage unit?”

“Of course we do,” Shiro smirked.  “Let’s finished getting dressed and we’ll check, okay?”

“Sounds great.”

~~

It took them the better part of an hour to get to the unit.  He punched in a code and pressed his hand up against a scanner to hear a harsh beep and a groan from the doors as they slowly slid open.  Everything was covered with a fine layer of dust, Lance’s more recent additions less so. They rooted around until they found a box labeled “decorations”.  It was a larger box, one that Shiro was sure also contained a tree judging by the size of it. Lance whooped with glee as they took it out and strapped it to the back of the hover-bike they had used to get there.

Another drive later, they got back to the quarters, Shiro bringing in the box while Lance was skipping and chattering ahead.

“I figured we’d do dinner all by ourselves this year.  We could join the others for the huge New Year’s feast, but maybe this could just be ours?  We’ll have the decorating done today, and then there’s, what, a week until Christmas? It could finally be just us.”

Lance pounced at the box as Shiro put it down.

“Sounds great.  What are you cooking?”

“We. What are _we_ cooking.”

Shiro sputtered.  “I, heh, Lance. You know I can’t cook.  I burn eggs and toast. _I’ve burned water._ ”

Lance started to take garlands out of the box, looking around to figure out where to hang them.  He took the command strips out of the box as well and started placing them in seemingly random places.

“I believe in you, Shiro.  How about you write up what we should have and we’ll do the grocery shopping once everything is up?”

Shiro hooked his arms around Lance’s waist, kissing the side of his neck.  “How about I help you decorate first, then we _both_ decide on what to eat for Christmas dinner.”

Lance hummed.  “I like that. But, I’m really strict with my decorating.  You’ll have to do everything I say.”

“Yessir,” purred Shiro.

Lance directed Shiro with the garlands and tinsel, hanging them around the doors and windows, even having some lining the join of the walls and ceiling.  Shiro set up the tree while Lance talked about some of the little ornaments he had. Some were bought by Hunk and Pidge while they were still cadets in the Garrison, and some were made by his niece and nephew.  Lance’s chest swelled with pride as he picked up a Voltron ornament, one that he got after Earth was back up and running again. It reminded him of everything they sacrificed over the years.

Shiro hooked his chin over Lance’s shoulder and looked at it.

“Did you ever think we’d end up together back then?” asked Shiro quietly.

Lance shrugged.  “I hoped. My poor bisexual heart probably would have stopped back then had you asked, though.  I’m glad we’re together _now_ , though.”

They snuggled a bit until Lance pulled away, putting the ornament on the tree.  “I think we’re done,” Lance said.

Shiro looked up at the tree, then around their quarters.  “It looks great, Lance. Thank you.”

“Now it’s time to figure out Christmas dinner.”

Shiro groaned.  “Baby, what are you willing to cook?”

Lance laughed.  “I’ll help, I promise, but we still need to figure it out.  And you’re going to help me.”

They talked for a while, deciding on their dinner which wasn’t exactly a lot.  Baked chicken, potatoes, green bean casserole, some rolls, and a pie for dessert.

They went to Walmart, perusing each aisle instead of actually getting only what they needed.  Lance added some nerf guns to the cart, noting the sparkle in Shiro’s eyes when he saw them. Shiro hid some Lego kits behind his back to purchase while Lance was too busy to notice.  As they finally made their way to the grocery section, Shiro took out their list.

“We need to get a bunch of spices,” he commented.  “What aisle is that on?”

“Spices are on A17,” Lance commented, pointing at the sign above them.  “Or here. Babe, you can find everything if you look up at the signs.”

Lance giggled as Shiro hung his head with a smile.  “Fine. I’ll push the cart and follow you, you get everything, okay?”

Lance turned and bounced away, and Shiro put his little gifts for Lance under his jacket in the basket of the cart.

They finished shopping, and as Lance waited in line, Shiro slipped away, claiming to need to go to the bathroom, and bought the small toys for Lance.

~~

Lance unpacked the groceries as Shiro hid away in their guest room, wrapping his gifts for Lance.  He knew Lance loved Legos, and that Lance would never turn down a gift from him, but he wondered if Lance would really like his gift.  They had said no gifts this year, they had _both_ agreed to it.  But Shiro was never one to no get something for the one he loves.  He spoiled Lance at every chance he could, and Christmas was no different.  He wrapped them with care, blue paper with black ribbons, and a large silver bow.  He looked at the gift and smiled. Lance would like it. He didn’t know why he even doubted himself.

~~

Christmas morning arrived and Shiro was burrowed down in his bed wrapped around Lance.

Lance was snoring into his chest as the chill of the morning set in.  He shivered and Shiro tightened his arms around him.

“‘Kashi,” he slurred.  “‘S cold.”

Shiro brought the covers over their heads, burrowing his nose in Lance’s hair.  “I know,” he said, voice deep and raspy with sleep. “I think the heater broke. Too cold.”

“Go fix it.”

“No.  Cuddles.”

Lance snickered and tucked the covers in so there were no gaps around them.  “Fine, 10 more minutes.”

An hour later, Lance had finally complained enough for Shiro to go check their heater.  And, as he expected, it was broken. He kicked it lightly and when it let out a small puff of smoke, he decided to leave it to maintenance.  He was going to crawl back into bed when Lance came out of the room in a blanket burrito.

“What’s going on?”

“We’ll have to call maintenance.  It’s broken. Do you know the number for them?”

Lance shook his head.  “Just text Iverson. He’ll tell you if he knows or will pass on the complaint to the right person.”  He flopped on the couch, adjusting the blankets around him. He lifted them as Shiro approached while texting Iverson, beckoning his lover under the blankets with him.  They cuddled, trying to keep warm.

“You know, we could go outside and build snowmen.” Lance suggested as he carded his finger’s through Shiro’s hair.

Shiro practically purred at the action.  “But how will we warm up afterward? Maybe you should just open my present?”

Lance sat up, knocking Shiro to the floor.  “You got me something? _Takashi_ , we said we wouldn’t!”

“I know, I know, but I couldn’t resist.”  Shiro got up and shuffled to the tree, picking up the gift from behind it.  He didn’t know how Lance had missed it the whole time. “Don’t be mad?”

Lance made grabby hands at the gift in Shiro’s hands.  “I’d never be mad, but don’t think this will get you out of cooking with me tonight.”

He ripped at the paper the moment it was in his hands, giggling when he saw several packs of Legos.  “Well, now I know what I’m doing until we start cooking dinner. Didn’t you have some puzzles you really wanted to finish before the new year?”

Shiro nodded and went to grab his Star Wars 1,000 piece along with his robe before the two settled in.

~~

“Takashi, I think it’s time to start dinner.”

Shiro paled as he set down the piece in his hand.  “I- I don’t know if I’ll be able to do anything good, Lance.  I burn everything I put my hands on.”

“Which is why you’ll be my mixer.  Gotta put that tireless hand to use, right?” he winked.

Shiro flushed and started grabbing bowls.  “At least we’ll be warm in the kitchen, right?  The oven will warm us up.”

Lance took out the ingredients for the green bean casserole.  “Put the bowls away, you’re mixing in the pan. It’s easier cause you won’t have to wash a second bowl afterward.  So here, I’ll give you the ingredients, you measure and pour.”

Shiro looked incredulously at Lance as he was handed a can of green beans.

“Spray the pan with PAM, then drain and pour in the green beans.”

Lance walked Shiro step by step, looking over his shoulder to make sure he was using the right measuring tool (correcting when he tried using a tablespoon instead of a teaspoon), and that he was mixing thoroughly.  Lance popped the pan in the oven and pulled grabbed the second one Shiro left out.

“Time for the chicken.  Go cut up the potatoes we got, ‘kay babe?”  He picked out the spices he needed and the chicken while Shiro grabbed the potatoes.  Lance spiced the chicken and watched to make sure Shiro was cutting the potatoes small enough (he wasn’t at first, but Lance was gentle with his corrections as always).  They put the chicken and potatoes in the second pan. Lance sprinkled some more spices on the potatoes, and then shoved it in on the rack above the casseroles.

“All we do now is wait until they’re done, then pop open the can of biscuits and cook them while the chicken rests.  Babe, you did great. I’m so proud.”

Shiro’s chest swelled with pride.  “I helped and nothing went wrong and no one lost a finger.”  Lance swore that Shiro’s smile could light up the world.

“Yeah.  It’ll be better when it’s done, though.  Put the timer on, will you Takashi?”

Shiro nodded and fiddled with the timer.  Satisfied, they put their few dishes in the dishwasher and went to resume their puzzles and Legos.

It wasn’t until they smelt burning that they realized Shiro had set the timer to 2 hours and 50 minutes instead of 25 minutes.

Lance laughed as he pulled out the menu to their local Chinese restaurant.  “It’s okay, sweetie,” he said as Shiro pouted. “I’ve been wanting General Tsao’s chicken for a while now.”


End file.
